Girl's for me
by tntking101
Summary: New girls on the block One needs to get Huey One practically owns Riley on Summer BREAK! MY FIRST PLZ COMMENT HFxOC RFxOC
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own Boondocks Only OC's.

O/C Kayla McKnight 13 (Huey is also 13) Sister Alice McKnight 11 (Riley is 11!)

Chapter 1]

**Kayla's' POV**

"Mom do we really have to move I love it in Philadelphia" I cry "We wouldn't have to move if yo ass wouldn't of been classified a Philadelphia terrorist." Mom said. We are in the U-Haul to a city called Wood crest Inhabited by whites. My sister Alice punches me and says "Look Black People We live next to more black's you lezbo." "Call me a lesbian again ill dropkick you out the car." I say. I see a black boy tall with a afro, blank expression, there's only 1 explanation another retired domestic terrorist, who is sort of cute wait what am I saying oh and a boy around Alice's age with cornrows and a white wife beater. We get out of the car and a old man greets us "Hi sweeties I'm Robert Freeman Robert to You and Granddad to yaw kids my 13 year old grandson Huey and dumb ass 11 year old gangsta Riley" "I will take the bags in yaw kids talk to them kids." Mom says. Hi I'm Kayla" "I'm Alice."

**Huey POV**

"I'm Huey". I say. "I know, its summer vacay you have an afro are we still stating the obvious? "Kayla says, "I'm Riley Escobar and Alice your cute lets go inside and play the game". "Okay" Alice blushes and runs inside. I get a call on my phone _Jasmine-Cindy _" Hello Jasmine hey Cindy" " Hey Huey there's a moving van next to your house were coming." "OK" "Who was that" Kayla asks "A couple of weirdos who are coming." "O.o

**Alice POV**

I'm in Riley and Huey room. I rub Riley head asking him the big question "Wanna be best Nigga's ""Hell yeah cutie" He kisses my neck and I get goosebumps.

**Sorry to end early comment for more. Comment=Love.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 2/span/p  
h4 style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/h4  
h4 style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Kayla's POV/span/h4  
h4 style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/h4  
p class="p16" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"This Hype ass mulatto girl with emerald eyes and strawberry blonde hair in a braid and a white basketball player with blonde hair walked over to us and said "Hey so your new on the block im Jazmine I live near you do you like usher i love Usher.""Hey im Cindy if you down then we can be nigga's but until then im a '8 Mile' this /spana href=" 114249/Eminem-papa-doc-vs-eminem-8-mile-rap-battle/Fuck-yall-if-you-doubt-me"span class="15" style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Fuck y'all if you doubt me/span/aspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /spana href=" 114250/Eminem-papa-doc-vs-eminem-8-mile-rap-battle/Im-a-piece-of-fuckin-white-trash-i-say-it-proudly"span class="15" style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I'm a piece of fuckin white trash I say it proudly/span/aspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';". OK im a say all this in 1 sentence "I will hang with both of y'all but no Usher." Jazmine pouted. Huey just stared at us and i smiled I had on tight black jeans and a tight red tank top squeezing my 37 C's while Jazmine had on Black booty shorts and a pink tank top and Cindy a black and pink Basketball jersey that says c-murph. "I have to call my boyfriend Ceaser" Cindy said./spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"br /span/p  
h4 style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"br /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Alice's POV/span/h4  
h4 style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/h4  
p class="p7" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Me and the bae is playing black ops and I found a cheat kill him with the riot shield and it was dare or dare. He had his first kill did the "Booty Dance" and dared me to throw a water bomb at Huey worst decision ever once I threw it he did some matrix shit and threw it back of course and it knocked me out./span/p  
p class="p7" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-DREAMLAND MOTHA FUCA- /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Somehow I had a dream where I actually saw my dad and we were playing until he had to go to work he was always back when BET's Madea Show went off it was days night weeks years "He is not coming back" Kayla said./span/p  
p class="p7" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"-DREAM OVA MOTHA FUCA - /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Riley had woke me up and apologized like 100 times and I pulled my panties and said "The more i get hurt the less you get this." Riley Drooled./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"br /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
h4 style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Kayla's POV/span/h4  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Somehow 20 minutes with jazmine she tells me she is a lesbian. "I have been with No one yet Huey taught me self discipline nobody gets in till im 27." I looked at Huey and he scowled the girls left we go inside and RILEY+ALICE making out on the couch. I was about to whoop some ass till Huey blew the thugnifficent rape whistle "RAPE MOTHA FUCKA SAY THE FUCK AWAY RAPIST MOTHA FUCKA" all that in 1 blow of a whistle. "What the hell just cause yo ho ain't let u tap don't mean ruin Gay ass nigga" Riley said. I could tell this will be a good life./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p 


End file.
